


So Call Me What You Will, Just Calm Me

by missjo



Series: It's Been Ten Years Since I've Been Seeing Your Face Round Here [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sex Toys, They both get what they want, soft yet kinky, this fic is entirely self indulgent btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjo/pseuds/missjo
Summary: Thomas has a long day at work. Alex is very good at taking his mind off of things.





	So Call Me What You Will, Just Calm Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! More completely self indulgent Jamilton fic written by yours truly. This kinda started as a schmoopy comfort fic because I've been going through some things and then it grew into a monster all on its own. Technically it's in the same verse as [Cheap Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319781/chapters/30484986) and [It Only Takes Two Lonely People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511031/chapters/30988125) but it can be read on its own too, I feel. Worry not, I'll be making an AO3 series for these soon to keep 'em all clumped together.
> 
> Title is from Laundered by Foxing. I only edited through once so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

When Thomas entered Alex’s apartment, he could tell he what kind of day he’d had by the set of his shoulders. Every line of his body screamed exhaustion. Alex watched him slip his shoes and suit jacket off at the door and leave them where they landed rather than putting them carefully away. Then he loosened his tie and unfastened his collar as he slumped his way over to the futon Alex was currently sitting on.

It had only been a few months since they had started seriously seeing one another and it still thrilled Alex to be able to get such an easy read on him. Yet he still let out a squeak of protest when Thomas pushed his laptop out of the way and replaced its spot on his lap. He pressed his face into Alex’s thigh and let out a long groan.

“Long day, babe?” Alex murmured. He ran his fingers through his curls.

Thomas nodded and wrapped his hand around Alex’s knee, tactile as always. He nuzzled into the meat of his thigh and let out a soft, needy sigh.

Alex loved the things he was learning about Thomas now that they were together. He knew that Thomas was very into maintaining his healthy lifestyle of long runs, weight machines, and kale smoothies but he also knew that when Thomas was stressed or melancholy he’d make a large bowl full of salty, buttery grits, and bacon, and fried eggs and devour the entire thing in front of the television in his grimiest sweatpants. He knew that Thomas called his mom every night to check in on her before bed; that he’d been doing that ever since his father passed away years ago. He knew that Thomas kept a journal, and where it was, and that it was locked.

Most importantly, Alex knew that if he rubbed the back of his skull on either side of his neck Thomas would go bonelessly pliant for him. He used this knowledge now.

Thomas melted under the touch with a soft exhale. Alex watched his shoulders relax and loosen, watched his head droop, and smiled proudly to himself.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked, careful to keep his tone hushed and soft. He massaged down Thomas’s neck to the knob at the base of his spine with light yet firm fingers.

Thomas shook his head. “Washington was relentless, s’all,” he mumbled into the fabric of Alex’s sweatpants. He lifted one hand to lazily flap it. “Talk to me about somethin’ else. _Anything_ else. That article you’re workin’ on.”

“You must be desperate,” Alex smirked. He splayed his palm between Thomas’s shoulder blades and pressed down firmly, felt the breath leave Thomas’s body under the pressure. He watched his hips shift with interest before running the flat of his palm along the curve of his spine to squeeze the tension out of it. “With the primaries coming up it felt relevant to discuss the lack of regulations placed on digital political advertisements. Why is slander and libel considered par for the course in the internet realm? It allows sites like Facebook way too much power in the political discourse and distracts from talking about real, concrete issues.”

Thomas huffed and rolled over onto his back. He pressed his nose to Alex’s stomach, breathed in deep. The hand Alex had been rubbing his back with landed on his stomach. He felt him breathing slow and deep, watched his long lashes flutter closed. Alex looked at the long, warm span of brown skin exposed by his open collar, watched him swallow. He swallowed in return, his throat suddenly thick.

Alex wasn’t used to this, to watching him expose his belly to him so easily. It still surprised him how much comfort Thomas took in being able to be vulnerable. Alex could never relate.

“Am I boring you, baby? Hm?” he asked, ran his hand up over his chest to rest his thumb and pointer finger on either side of his throat. Thomas fluttered his eyes open and looked up at him hazily. He swallowed slowly, with intention. Alex cleared his throat. He pressed his hand down. “Christ, look at you. Pretty.”

Thomas closed his eyes again with a little sigh. Heat pooled in Alex’s belly. He tightened his grip, heard him choke on a breath, and then loosened it. He let his hand rest heavy there, like a promise, and began running his other hand through his hair. He gently guided Thomas back to his stomach, felt him nuzzle in with a shaky breath.

“Love when you’re displayed so beautifully for me, babe…” Alex cooed, tugged at his hair. Thomas whimpered and pressed open mouthed kisses to the soft curve of his stomach. He slid his other hand up to rest against his pulse point, felt it race under his touch. “So perfect. Just for me.”

Thomas nodded. He rolled onto his side with a needy groan to continue kissing over Alex’s stomach. He paid special attention to the soft roll of skin, exposed where Alex’s shirt had rolled up. Alex bit his lip to hold back a moan, tugged at Thomas’s hair instead.

“Need something?” he asked, his voice sounding rough even to his own ears.

Thomas nipped at his skin and shifted, pressing his nose against Alex’s rapidly hardening cock. Alex gave in and groaned, tightened his grip on his hair. He could hear Thomas breathing in the scent of him hungrily. His cock twitched in response. He shifted his hips, let his knees spread further apart, to beckon Thomas in.

“You deserve everything you want, baby--” Alex said, his voice cutting off when Thomas wrapped his mouth around his dick.

He suckled him desperately through the fabric of his sweatpants. Alex tugged him forward by his hair and rolled his hips up into the welcoming warmth. Precome and the wet of Thomas’s mouth soaked the fabric, made it drag heavy over Alex’s over sensitive skin as he moved. Thomas pressed lazy kisses along his length, then sucked the tip hungrily into his mouth before letting it slide out.

The slow pace was driving Alex insane. All he could do was rock his hips forward and tightened his hold on Thomas. He remained pliant under Alex’s grip, content to lose himself in the world of Alex’s cock. Alex shivered.

“That’s it. Yes,” Alex groaned. “Put that pretty mouth of yours to good use. _Fuck_ \--”

Thomas nuzzled him. He sucked at the underside of his cock, whimpered at the heavy weight of him on his tongue. Alex’s muscles tensed. Pleasure rocked through him and his ass clenched around nothing. He sucked in air through his teeth. It had been so long since he’d been fucked.

Then he remembered the box tucked under his bed for a rainy day. Alex tugged Thomas away from his cock by his hair. He whimpered so prettily and looked up at him with wet, glazed over eyes widened in confusion. Alex stroked his hair and cupped his cheek in his palm. The air left his lungs when Thomas turned easily into his touch.

“You were doing so good for me, babe, but I’ve got a present for us. Thought we could use it… if you want,” Alex soothed, stroked his cheek.

Thomas’s eyes narrowed curiously. They lost some of their haziness. He licked his lips and nodded slowly.

Alex smirked. “There’s a box under the futon,” he told him. “Strip to your underwear and bring it here.”

Thomas fumbled a little getting out of Alex’s lap and to his feet, his usual grace forgotten. Alex noted the way Thomas’s well tailored trousers were tented, evidence of his arousal leaving a damp spot.

“Aren’t you beautiful,” he said appreciatively, his eyes raking down Thomas’s long body.

Alex palmed his cock lazily while Thomas removed his shirt with shaky fingers and stumbled out of his trousers. He bent over to remove his socks as well, leaving him in only his close fitting boxer briefs. Which his long, thick cock filled out perfectly. The view made Alex’s mouth water and his ass clench again.

“Beautiful,” he repeated. “Now, the box. Then I need you on your back for me.”

Thomas bent back over to find the box. After looking around for a few seconds he pulled it out and settled back onto the futon. He stretched out on it, all of his long, lean muscles on display for Alex’s hungry eyes. Alex took in his smooth, warm skin, the dusting of hair on his chest, and his wide, needy eyes. His cock throbbed. He loved when Thomas listened, when Thomas was _good_ for him.

He stripped out of his threadbare t-shirt and sweatpants before shifting over on his knees to straddle Thomas’s hips. “Open it.”

Thomas propped himself up on one arm, biceps and abs bunching nicely, to open it. His eyes widened when he pulled the dildo out. It was sleek, black, unassuming. Thomas looked up at him, lips parted.

“Oh,” he breathed. He looked down at it, weighed in his hand, wrapped his long fingers around its substantial girth. He looked back up at Alex through his lashes. “Is this for me?”

Alex felt his hungry smirk cross his face. He slid his hands through Thomas’s sparse chest hair and down to rest on the flat, toned plane of his stomach. He felt the muscles under them flex, heard Thomas purr at the contact. It made Alex’s skin hot.

“Yes. Since you’ve been so good for me,” he replied, wrapped one of his hands around Thomas’s thick cock. He stroked, keeping his grip loose and teasing. Thomas groaned, his body going pliant under Alex. “I was thinking… I could fuck you with that while I bounce on your cock.”

Thomas gaped at him. “Um.”

Alex huffed and twisted his wrist. Thomas’s head lolled back with a low moan. He watched his neck arch elegantly. He had to stop himself from leaning forward to bite the exposed skin. He needed to focus.

“Look, I love fucking you,” he explained, “but you have, frankly, a perfect cock and I think it’s about time I know what it feels like inside of me.”

Alex felt Thomas’s dick twitch in his hand and tightened his grip on the down stroke. Thomas moaned again, precome spurting from the tip. He smirked.

“If that’s okay with you, babe.”

Thomas bit his bottom lip in consideration and looked Alex over with hungry eyes. “Very okay with it, darlin’,” he replied, his voice deepening.

Alex’s grin was sharp, all tooth. “Good.”

Alex shifted back between his legs to grab the lube off of his windowsill and squeezed some onto his fingers. He circled a finger around his entrance before pressing it past the ring of muscle. Thomas shivered beneath him.

Fingering Thomas open was always as easy as breathing. His muscles relaxed, taking two fingers easily. Alex thrust them deep just to hear Thomas’s broken moan when he curled them inside of him. He rolled his hips eagerly up toward Alex’s hand, muscles quivering.

Alex kissed the thin skin of his hip before pulling his fingers out. Thomas whined softly as he sat back on his heels to lube up the dildo. Then he leaned over him, kissed him almost gently and pushed it up inside of him. Thomas groaned into his mouth, his hips twitching upwards. Alex licked into his mouth. He kept the thrusts shallow but steady, trying different angles until Thomas cried out and bucked his hips.

“D’you want to prep me? Or d’you want to watch me?” Alex asked against Thomas’s slack mouth.

Thomas’s eyes snapped open. He gripped Alex’s hip firmly. “Oh, sugar, let me. Pease,” he breathed.

Alex twisted the dildo one more time before removing his hand, leaving it deep inside Thomas’s ass. He moved forward to straddle Thomas’s trim waist. If he rocked back at all he could feel his hard cock brush against his ass. He pressed back into the sensation with a pleased groan.

“Do your worst,” he commanded and handed him the lube.

Thomas spread his cheeks, dragged one lubed finger along his crack teasingly. Alex moaned and dug his palms into Thomas’s broad chest for support. Then Thomas’s finger circled his entrance and he was unable to stop the way his muscles quivered in anticipation. His fingers were long and thick; Alex was desperate to have them spread him open.

Just when he was about to snap at Thomas to get on with it, he slipped the tip of one finger inside of him. Alex grit his teeth, rocked his hips back onto it.

“Thomas, c’mon--” he groaned when his finger didn’t move an inch. “C’mon, baby, please. I’m not made of glass goddam-- _oh_ \--”

Thomas thrust his finger in to the second joint and then to the knuckle in one smooth, practiced motion that had Alex choking on his own air. He shifted his hands back so he could sit down on the intrusion, hungry for more of it. He used his fingers on himself every now and then when Thomas wasn’t around but his weren’t as thick, the angle not as good. The stretch felt incredible. He sucked in a shaky breath when Thomas pumped the finger inside of him, his nails digging into Thomas’s skin.

“Shit,” Alex gasped when Thomas added a second with the same practiced efficiency. The stretch burned perfectly. His cock throbbed against his belly, painfully hard.

He tilted his head back, his gasp shakier when Thomas’s long, thick fingers began scissoring inside him. His toes curled, his fingernails threatening to cut into Thomas’s skin. Thomas hissed below him, his own thighs quivering with the effort it was taking to hold the dildo inside of himself.

Then Thomas added a third. Alex would’ve scoffed at anyone else doing so but Thomas’s hard, thick cock brushed against the swell of his ass again and he let it go. He swallowed down another moan as he pressed in deeper and willed his muscles to relax around the girth of them.

Thomas curled them and Alex saw stars. Pleasure shot through him, his moan sounding punched out of his chest. He rolled his hips in time with the slide of his fingers.

“That’s it,” he groaned when the three fingers moved easily inside of him. “Now get your cock in me before I come or I swear you never will.”

Thomas huffed and removed his fingers with a slick pop. He lubed up his cock and held it in position for Alex to slowly sink down on. Alex bit his lip in concentration as he worked to get Thomas’s large, beautiful cock inside of him. He breathed into it, his muscles working to accommodate the stretch. Once he was fully seated he let out another shaky breath.

“Fuck, Alex, you feel incredible,” Thomas grunted between his teeth. He gripped the flesh of his hips again, fingers digging in.

“You too,” Alex gasped. Perfect was the correct word. He felt perfect inside of him. Alex felt stretched, so full it overwhelmed him for a few careful breaths.

He carefully planted one palm in the middle of Thomas’s chest for balance and reached back with the other to grip the dildo. He took a second to adjust his weight and tighten the muscles in his core. Then he lifted up on shaky legs and slammed down on Thomas’s cock, knocking the air out of both of them.

Slowly, Alex’s hips began to get a rhythm. He kept his other hand on the dildo, thrusting it deep inside of Thomas with every downward movement of his hips. Thomas grunted beneath him, his fingers bruising Alex’s hips. Alex watched his head slowly tilt back on a moan when Alex angled it inside him just right, took in the long curve of his throat.

“Fuck you’re pretty,” Alex gasped as he watched Thomas’s adam’s apple bob on a swallow. His long thick lashes were fluttering of his cheeks, his full mouth parted as he gasped desperately for air. He could see his muscles flexing under sweat-slicked skin, and felt his cock throb against his stomach. “Flawless. Just for me.”

Thomas whined when Alex flexed around his thick cock, nails biting into already bruised skin. Alex tossed his hair back and shifted the angle of his hips. The head of Thomas’s cock pressed against his prostate and he cried out, back bowing under the intense pleasure running up his spine.

“Your cock is _perfect_ ,” Alex growled, twisted his hips on it until he cried out again. He desperately wanted to touch his own aching cock but he didn’t have enough hands and he was determined to get Thomas to come deep inside of him. He whimpered as more precome dribbled onto Thomas’s stomach below him. “Fuck, why weren’t we doing this earlier? I’m a goddamn genius.”

Thomas made a strangled sound. His cock pulsed inside of him. Alex bit his lip, focused on anything he could to keep himself from coming. Not yet. Thomas had to finish first.

“That’s it, baby, I feel you,” Alex breathed, deepening his thrusts. “Ready to come for me?”

Thomas gasped. “Alex-- please, sugar, need--” he choked out, tears clumping his eyelashes.

So pretty.

Alex fumbled slightly with the dildo until his thumb found the button on the back. He pressed it and it vibrated to life. Thomas cried out, eyes going wide, and nearly bucked Alex off of him as he came in pulsing waves inside of him.

Alex’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head at the sensation. He clenched his muscles around him, rode him through the aftershocks until Thomas was quivering bonelessly beneath him with tears rolling silently down his cheeks. He tossed the dildo aside and wrapped his hand around his cock. It only took a few strokes before he was coming all over Thomas’s chest with a soft cry.

He maneuvered off of Thomas on shaky legs and flopped down beside him on the futon. He stayed near him while he caught his breath but he didn’t touch him. He waited for the tears to still on his cheeks before speaking.

“Thomas? Babe?” he asked softly. Thomas’s eyelids slowly fluttered open. He looked at Alex with hazy eyes. “Can I touch you?”

Thomas nodded. Alex reached out, ran his fingertips over his face, his neck, through his damp hair. Thomas sighed into the touch, eyelashes heavy on his cheeks and a small smile on his face. Alex’s heart throbbed.

“Can I get you cleaned up?” he asked. He pressed a kiss to the skin just above Thomas’s eyebrow.

Thomas nodded again. Alex hurried to the bathroom and wiped himself down quickly with a damp washcloth. Then he wet another and carried it and a thick, fluffy towel back into the room.

He returned to find Thomas with the heels of his palms pressed to his eyes. He stretched out on the futon beside him and slowly pulled his hands away. Thomas squinted his eyes up and let out a shaky breath but didn’t fight him.

Alex hummed softly and began to gently wipe away the sweat and tears sticking to Thomas’s face. By the time he was cleaning up the mess on his chest Thomas was humming along with him and he felt his heart loosen in his chest. He took the hand Thomas was reaching out blindly with and threaded their fingers together, began kissing his knuckles while he continued his work. He cleaned his stomach and between his thighs, shushed Thomas’s whimper when he wiped his oversensitive cock and still twitching entrance clean.

After he was done, Alex rubbed Thomas down with the fluffy towel and tossed both it and the washcloth aside. They could be dealt with later. He kept their fingers threaded together as he laid back down next to him. Thomas opened his eyes and turned to look at him with a small, almost shy smile.

“Hey,” Alex greeted with a smile of his own. “How was that?”

Thomas’s smile shifted into a lopsided smirk. “Mmm… it was good.”

“Good?” he repeated and scoffed. “Your cock said otherwise.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Lewd.”

Alex poked him in the side. “Prude,” he accused with a sneer.

Thomas flinched. He shoved his hand away and rolled on top of him, settled down heavily. Alex huffed even as he felt himself settle, felt his body start to go lax under the familiar weight. Thomas was so warm.

“Fine. It was mind blowing,” Thomas retorted. “But next time, we switch.”

Alex blinked up at him and then grinned. The thought of being able to watch Thomas ride him while feeling stretched and full made his spent cock twitch valiantly. He ignored it, for now.

“That can be arranged,” he promised.

Thomas yawned, jaw cracking under the force of it, and looked down at him with heavily lidded eyes. “But first, we sleep,” he replied.

Before Alex could say anything, Thomas shifted down so that he could rest his head on his chest, right over his heart. The rest of him remained spread out on top of him, pressing him down into the futon pleasantly. Alex hummed and dragged the blanket over both of them. He trailed his fingers down Thomas’s back and back up to tangle them in his hair. He scratched his scalp gently with his nails until Thomas relaxed into sleep and began snoring softly.

Alex followed soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can come yell at me on Tumblr @msjosephinemarch! :)


End file.
